


Just Say It

by Sacred



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza has plans for proposal. Mirajane shatters them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pictureswithboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/gifts).



Erza had dealt with her fair share of cursed objects in the course of guild work for Fairy Tail. But the simple velvet box and the item contained within was burdening her far more than the tome of hair loss, the fan of bodily odor, and the shoes of perpetual snail speed combined. 

Proposing to Mirajane was proving to be the hardest thing she'd done. Of course Erza had planned for this day for months. She'd picked the perfect spot, made, with several top chef's aid, the best meal full of delicious food that Mirajane loved eating. She was even going to wear her newest armor, the latest item made for stealth missions in high-class places: a stunning blue dress with diamond sequins that, when activated, formed an incredibly strong shield. 

Shield! That would be a great world to put in her proposal to Mira! She wanted to be Mirajane's shield, her sword, and her armor. She wanted to protect her and love her and make her realize that she was the most wonderful woman in existence. 

The only problem was she couldn't quite top off the proposal with the depth of her feelings. She wanted to say them owing to the fact that she rarely spoke about such feelings to Mirajane. Even when they were alone together, under the sheets or just cuddling, she preferred physical means of expression. A light kiss, a squeeze of Mira's perfect butt, a light tap on the nose when Mirajane got a little too giggly. 

So she knew just who to ask.

///

Levy was away on a mission, Lisanna was blabbering about little nieces and nephews to spoil and not much help, and Elfman said she should just be a man and blurt it out. But no, Erza decided, she wasn't going to blurt it out.

That left her two best friends in the world.

Who promptly got into a fist fight over how to ask someone to spend the rest of their life together. Natsu suggested writing Mirajane's name in fire across the sky. Gray said Erza should ditch her clothes and surprise her hopefully wife to be with a nude proposal. Happy suggested Erza dress up as a fish and swim across the bar counter, ending with a fish pun.

Erza ended up punching Natsu and Gray through five buildings as their stupid ideas mounted and gave Happy a firm tug on his tail and a scolding to watch his fish intake.

Sighing, Erza returned to the apartment she shared with Mirajane, slumping onto the couch as she wracked her brain for an answer. Suddenly, the front door burst open, slamming shut again by a sobbing Mirajane. Erza's annoyance with her proposal woes vanished as she stood up, opening her arms for her. Mirajane promptly embraced her, sobs wracking her body.

“Mira, what's wrong? Who do I have to slice into a million pieces making you cry like this?”

“It's nothing like that...and besides I am quite capable of handling myself, as you know. I just...I was being silly and convinced that Lisanna was going back to Edolas for good as I was walking home and that reduced me to this. Sorry for being ridiculous and-”

“Marry me, Mira. 

A few blinks. “W-what?”

“Be my wife, Mirajane Strauss. Let me become the luckiest woman in the world and marry me. I love you so much. I was stressed out about this all day. I've had the ring for months and dinner planned tonight and a special armor for your eyes only until a mission calls for it and I'm a blubbering fool now but I can't seem to stop. You make me feel like it's okay to be weak sometimes, you're my armor and my sword and the shield guarding me. Let me be like that for you because if you say yes I'll devote the rest of my life to your happiness. I won't take unnecessary risks on missions because I have you to come home to-”

Mirajane was kissing her fiercely, ending her stream of consciousness proposal. Breaking apart, both looked into each others eyes.

“Was that a yes?”

“That was a yes, Erza. But I don't see a ring.” Erza's face heats up but she manages to get the box out and lift the lid, Mirajane sliding it on herself. “Beautiful.”

“I'm currently looking at something better.” Mirajane grinned at that, face a bit red from crying earlier as Erza wiped a few bits of moisture from her face, eyes narrowing as she sees Mirajane's eyes start to water again. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, Erza, I'm just happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with such an amazing, and odd, woman.”

“Odd? That's rich coming from Ms. Crazy Matchmaking Schemes.”

“It's Mrs. now, though I don't think you want a last name that long.” Erza nodded at that before suddenly lifting Mirajane off the ground and into her arms. “Now I have plans for tonight and the first stop is the kitchen and the foods I've prepared, with a little help. Unless you'd like dessert first?”

“I'll follow your lead, Mrs. Strauss.”

“Whatever Mrs. Scarlet wants,” Erza replied, all the worry and doubt nothing but memory as she heads towards the kitchen with her future in her arms.

///

Lisanna did get the nieces and nephews she so craved in the following twenty two years after Mirajane and Erza Strauss-Scarlet were wed to one another. A set of twins, a boy and a girl, an older brother and younger sister; the family was quite complete by Erza's standards, even if she did wish that her older children hadn't been in such a hurry to find homes of their own upon becoming S-Class mages.

Now, approaching forty years of age, Erza glared defiantly at her small pot belly. No matter how much she worked out, how many missions she went on, this bit of weight never left her. Of course she probably wasn't helping matters by insisting on cake twice a week if she remembered to take the garbage out every day. Her Mira complied and still looked as lovely as the day Erza blurted out her proposal.

“By the look on your face you're thinking about my strawberry cakes and me, correct?”

“My two favorite things in the world.”

“Even over our children?”

“Even over the little demons, yes,” Erza replied, earning a light fist bump to her shoulder. Of course from a woman of Mirajane's strength it would have knocked out a normal person but Erza was far from normal herself.

“Well one of our not so little demons came to me today, asking about how I proposed to you.”

“I could have sworn we've told them that I was the one who asked you.”

“Apparently we haven't, so I told Magie to ask you for advice. The look on her face was adorable. She thinks you don't have a romantic bone in your body.”

“Only you get to see that part of me.”

“I'd expect nothing less but she's been looking for you all across the house, so please go to her and help her out.” Erza nodded and gave Mirajane a quick kiss, still loving the fact that her whole being felt lighter after doing so after all these years. “When you're done with that, I think it's time for a cake in bed evening.”

“With whipped cream and cherries?” Her wife nodded and Erza did not blush one whit at the grumble her stomach made, patting along in agreement with her belly.

Taking leave of her spouse in the bedroom, Erza was nearly bowled over in the living room by Magie, soon enough stopping her daughter from her mad rush by a swift hug and a warm smile, rubbing her hair along the now young adult woman's light red hair. Which, as usual, prompted a glare that was the perfect combination of Erza's fierceness and Mirajane's beautiful blue eyes.

“I finally found you mama.”

“So you did Magie. Your mother told me you're asking about proposals. Why such a keen interest?”

“I'm gonna ask Evangeline to marry me.”

Erza nodded at that. “I assume you've already asked Lucy and Virgo for their permission to marry their child?” Magie nodded. “And now you have all these plans but you can't quite get everything you want to say to her into words, correct?”

“Yeah...how'd you ask mom to marry you?”

“I just blurted it out. Of course I still made good on my plans but when it comes to the proposal itself, just say what you feel and everything will work out. Though I must admit I don't think I've ever seen Evangeline smile. She's a bit too much like her mother in that regards.”

“She smiles mama, it's just rare but when she does it's the most beautiful thing.” 

“As soon as you see her, start talking. But pull the ring out first.”

“Understood and thank you mama. I just hope Eva and I can have what you and mom have.”

“You will.”

“No speeches on how you'll mount her skull on your armor if she cheats on me?”

“Not necessary. Now go find Evangeline and tell her.”

Magie nodded and ran out the front door.

Erza felt Mirajane's familiar arms wrap around her from behind and smiled when her wife's chin nestled into the crook on the left side of her neck. “I take it you didn't tell Magie that Evangeline was over here while she was on a mission last week to ask us for permission herself?”

“Of course not. I'm just grateful that you didn't think to propose to me too.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I can only imagine how stressed out the both of us would be that day.”

“Would you have said yes?”

“Let me show you all the ways I would have,” Erza replied, picking Mirajane up into her arms and carrying her towards the bedroom, but not before heading to the fridge and picking out some leftover cake slices.

“I said not until tonight, dear.”

“This is a special occasion. Tonight's just the cherry on top and you know where I like the whipped cream on you.”


End file.
